A Bite Too Much
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2005 Riddick comes face to face with someone from his past...but she's not quite the same as he remembers.


A Bite Too Much

A Bite Too Much

Arianne stood in the desert of the planet Zephilim, the sun was setting behind her, leaving a blaze of red, pink and orange. She'd been walking for hours and was beginning to get tired. There seemed no end to this dry, hot desert. She was wearing a black leather corset that laced up the front, a black velvet and lace skirt that reached her ankles, a black leather jacket that he had given her so long ago and a pair of black leather boots. She cut a striking figure as she strode out; her long black curly hair flew out behind her like a murder of ravens.

She must be delirious; she could swear she could see someone running towards her. She needed sustenance and soon. No, someone was definitely running towards her. She could see him clearly, his head was shaven, he wore a black vest top, black trousers and boots, and some sort of dark goggles covered his eyes.

He ran straight past her and then came to a dead stop about six feet behind her, and backed up until he was stood in front of her. He lifted his goggles up to his forehead and looked intensely at her. His eyes were strange and completely fascinating; she couldn't take her eyes of his. He put his hand to her cheek and said "It's you, isn't it? You're the one. The one who slipped into my mind and stalks my dreams. I know you. I know who you are."

"Yes," she looked at him and put her hand to his cheek. They stood there for what seemed like forever. They seemed to know each others thoughts, to speak without words.

She felt like the world was spinning around her, she felt sick and dizzy, she felt herself falling and she felt him catch her before she hit the ground.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, she struggled to focus but soon realized she was in some kind of tent-like structure that was large and seemed to be totally black. Black silk draped from the ceiling and walls, black silk drapes around the bed, the bed covers were black, everything was black.

Carefully, she eased herself of the bed and stood trying to get her bearings and noticed her jacket and boots were missing. Through a gap in the drapes, Riddick walked through with a tray, on the tray was something hot and steaming. "You looked hungry - I made you something. You should eat." He put the tray down and she could see some kind of broth, her stomach churned.

She felt faint again, he rushed to her side, his strong arms wrapped around her and she could feel the warmth of his body, she could smell the saltiness of his skin and found herself getting aroused. She smiled at him and he couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her. Her mouth tasted coppery and her lips were soft and inviting, he ran his tongue over her teeth.

Arianne's hands snaked up across his back and rested on his shoulders, holding him close as he kissed her, she could feel the arousal grow in him. He pulled away from her and began unlacing her corset and letting it fall to the floor, soon followed by her skirt so all she was left with was a pair of black panties. He looked at her body, appreciating the beauty of a naked woman before bending his head down to bite and suck at her nipples.

She needed him now, needed to feel his body against hers after so long apart. She pulled his vest off over his head and threw it aside. His chest was as muscular as his arms and she just wanted to touch him, feel the contours of each muscle. He saw the way she was looking at him; he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her head backwards, exposing the soft flesh of her neck. He bit gently and she moaned. Her breathing quickened. He slid his hand into her thong and felt how wet her pussy was. He found her clit easily and circled his finger around it, feeling her get wetter and wetter. He slipped first one and then two fingers inside her pussy. She took a sharp intake of breath and pushed him back onto the bed, his head narrowly missing the headboard, where two pairs of handcuffs waited.

Arianne unbuttoned Riddick's trousers and pulled them down, revealing his total nakedness and his huge erect cock. She was full of hunger for his body, wanting to feel that massive cock inside her.

She crawled up the bed on her hands and knees, licking, kissing and biting at his skin. Riddick reached out to touch her but Arianne pushed his hands away, deftly snapping a handcuff on each wrist with a strength that surprised him. He didn't say anything; he just smiled, cocked his head to one side and arched an eyebrow at her.

Arianne told him she was going to take her time - to make it last as long as possible and Riddick groaned, he wanted her now. She kissed him long and hard, tasting his mouth before moving down his neck and over his chest, her teeth nipping at his skin, raking her nails over his chest. She moved down over his stomach and down to his dick, taking it in her mouth, her tongue flicked over the swollen tip, "baby, I need you now, and his hips bucked up, pushing himself into her mouth as she sucked his swollen member. She heard him moan and looked at him, "you like that?"

"Oh God, yes," Riddick looked at her with his beautiful eyes.

Arianne stood up and took off her thong very slowly, giving Riddick a good eyeful as she bent over. He was staring at the tattoo on her lower back and then he realized who she had become. "Arianne," his eyes were filled with tears. "You died. I saw you die."

"No, Riddick. You saw me reborn." She climbed back on the bed and straddled his body, slowly lowering her wet pussy on to his huge cock, letting him fill her inch by inch, until she thought she'd burst. Arianne rode Riddick's cock slowly, her finger on her clit at the same time. He could feel her pussy walls contracting and he could feel her pussy juice running down his thighs. Her breathing was coming in short, sharp rapid breaths and he knew he couldn't hold on any longer, his hips bucked up to meet hers, he could feel her orgasm hitting her. "Jesus fucking Christ," he shouted as he pumped come into her pussy. At the same time Arianne bent down and bit Riddick's neck, sinking her fangs deep into his neck and fed off his blood. Orgasm rippled through her body, leaving her shaking on top of him.

Arianne rolled off Riddick's unconscious body; she unlocked the handcuffs and pulled the black silk covers over them, and curled up next to his body, feeling the warmth slowly leave his body. She drifted off into a deep sleep.

Riddick wasn't sure how long he'd slept but when he woke up he felt like he'd been drinking heavily, for the last couple of days AND nights. Arianne stirred beside him and he lay on his side to watch her wake up. Arianne opened her eyes to see him watching her. He looked mad, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I bit you," she looked into his eyes.

"You... bit...me? Fuck, it felt so good. I've never cum like that before." He wasn't mad at her, just confused. "Is this what happened to you when you disappeared? I looked for you; I killed people looking for you. I thought you were dead."

"I was, Riddick," tears filled her eyes. "I was dead for a long time but then a Merc told me he'd seen you awhile ago. I had to come and find you. I didn't think you'd remember me."

"I saw you in my dreams every night," he wrapped his huge arms around Arianne's naked body and pulled her close, kissing her. Kissing her hard enough to split her lip, he tasted blood and found it strangely exciting. For the first time he felt his fangs against his tongue.

He felt Arianne take his cock in her hand, sliding her hand up and down his hardening shaft. "You know I'm going to have to fuck you the Riddick way now, don't ya?"

Arianne looked at him, "I hope so."

He roughly squeezed her breast, pinching her nipples hard till they stood erect and then took each one in his mouth, sucking and biting on them. He flipped her onto her back and placed his hand on her stomach before moving it down between her legs, she parted her legs to give him more access to her soaking wet pussy. He felt her wetness but he wanted to taste her, it had been so long.

Riddick moved himself, panther-like, between her legs and pushed them as wide apart as they'd go, opening her pussy lips to reveal the soft inner beauty of her juicy wet pussy. He circled his tongue around her clit, and heard her breathing quicken. "Fuck, Riddick, yes. Make me come." He pushed his tongue into her, tasting her sweet juices; her hips were moving to meet him, trying to make herself climax against him.

He had an urge to bite her, an urge he couldn't resist, didn't want to resist. Riddick sunk his new fangs into the softness of her thigh, right next to her pussy. He tasted her blood, sweet and coppery and he could feel her wet pussy against her cheek- the sensation was almost too much

"Riddick stop. Stop. You need to feed on fresh blood not my blood." She tried to pull his head away and he stopped and looked at her. "Baby, we'll hunt when the sun goes down

He moved up to kiss her and she could taste the blood and her pussy juice on his lips. Riddick was between her legs, pushing the swollen tip of his cock into her pussy - not letting her have it all. Her hands were clutching at his back, his ass, everywhere, trying to pull him into herself. He pushed up on his arms, wanting to feel how much she wanted him.

"Riddick, don't tease me. This is cruel." Riddick grinned at her and lowered his body so her breasts were squashed against his chest, and he slammed his cock hard into her. "Oh yes, Riddick, fuck me."

He started pounding in and out of her, fueling her orgasm, her pussy contracting around his cock. "Riddick, fuck me harder."

He obeyed her commands and fucked her harder. "Riddick, fuck me faster, I need to cum." And again he obeyed her order. He was so close to coming himself - he tried to stop himself by thinking about Mercs and murder but somehow it just turned him on more. Plus below him was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever known.

Arianne dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around him; her pussy was spasming along his shaft. "Yes Riddick, yes," she cried out in pure pleasure as she came. He joined her, growling low like a rumble of thunder, so deep and guttural; it was almost animal-like.

His instinct was to bite her neck and he couldn't help himself, he sunk his fangs into her soft neck and she moaned quietly, "Riddick." He pulled away from her and rolled onto his side, watching her. She put her hand to her neck; her fingers touching the trickle of blood, Riddick took her fingers and sucked the blood from them.

"Riddick, we have to go and feed, before the sun comes up. You're eyes will be way too sensitive even with the goggles. You'll be too weak if we don't."

"No, let's lay awhile. I haven't held you for so long," he pulled her close and she nestled into his body, welcoming the cool of his body and the strength of his arms. She fell asleep and he lay watching her, vowing to never let her go again.


End file.
